The Monster Lord
by MadHat886
Summary: Thanks to Akane sending him to a land of monsters. Ranma ends up becoming the new Monster Lord. The question is if he can return home and if he will survive that long. Crossover with Monster Girl Quest and Violated Hero, Harem fic
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Monster Lord –

Hellgondo is the northernmost continent that isn't covered in ice. The land is home of the Monster Lord and lacking in contact from humans and their gods. Because of this it's home to the most powerful monsters known to man, it has never been inhabited by humans. Surrounded by a barren wall of unclimbable mountains, the only way to enter or leave is by flying or using the underwater tunnels that connect to the sea. The ash from the volcano vents that surround the cause the soil to be very fertile allowing much food to be grown and rich fishing, has allowed the monster numbers to grown and be strong.

A meeting with the three strongest ruling monsters has been called and a great number of monsters has gathered. They all met in the current monster lord's castle as it's in the middle of the three monster lands. Along with an escort of their top ranking monsters serving them. Monsters in this world all take the shape of women, who find the cum of men to be the best food for them. (1)

The first to come is, Xueli the demon queen of the Eastern lands. She's a white skin demon with long black hair that she keeps in twin pony tails that reach the ground. Her pale body is covered in tribal tattoos and has four pairs of wings on her back, the set on the right are demon wings and the left angel like wings. She wears a red Chinese style dress that has a hole in the middle that shows off the deep valley of her G cup breasts and expose her flat belly. The dress is also cut to show off her long shapely hips, the long sleeves aren't connected to the dress but held up by straps on the arms. Possessing enough power to enslave a continent with one hand, no demon can challenge her reign.

With her are her four generals that lead her army of monster girls. Insecta is a insect demon who controls all insect demons under her domain. Her body is that of an enormous bug covered in a hard shell with the upper half of an adult woman growing out of the carapace. She is very proud of being the largest among monsters. Her main body is that of a long white haired woman with read eyes. Her H cup size breasts are barely covered by the open black jacket she wore, she also wears a tatter brown skirt covering the lower half of her human body. She can transform herself into a full human body when it's needed.

Paula is a lamia her upper human half is that of a dusty skin woman with short dark hair, her lower half is a red scaled snake body. Unlike other lamias she has a pair of horns on her head. She wears a large necklace that covers her giant I cup breasts. She wears a white cloth around her waist. She rules over various demonic beasts. She is also a powerful magic user and commands a unique magical ability.

Milfy is a purple slime in the form of a shapely busty woman. Her body can change when ever she wants but likes to keep her breast around G cup size. She forms long spiky purple hair with hair pins on them. She normally be seen sitting on a purple ball that is the bulk of her body. She commands all synthetic and hybrid demons.

Amu is a demon of unknown race. She takes on the appearance of a young slim woman with long silver hair. She wears a loose fitting open black cloak that reveals her naked body. Besides the cloak the only other item of clothing she wears is a pair of underwear. Unlike the others with their voluptuous breasts her breasts are A Cups. She rules over the spirits and lost souls who lurk in the darkness.

!

On the other side of the Castle -

Stepping into the castle on the western side of the castle is the demon dragon queen of the western mountains. Dragona is a demon dragon mix of demon and woman. Her body is equal to that of Xueli , both shapely only covered by a skimpy leather armor. The armor left much of her body exposed more like an open leather coat, barely covering her G cup breasts and swimsuit like bottom. Her skin is light brown with patches of red scales here and there, mostly on her arms and her neck on her body. She has short light pink hair with two horns coming out and yellow eyes. On her back grew a large pair of leathery bat like wings and lower down is a long lizard like tail. She's an old dragon with a great horde in ancient underground city, built in a mountain where she rules over many monsters that make their home there.

She isn't alone as she is joined by her top ranking monsters that help her rule her city. Yua is a spider woman with four spider like legs growing out of her back. She wears silk robes that she made herself, the robe hide little of her busty figure. The robe is straining to contain her H cups from spilling out. She and her clan produce silk clothes that are in much demand.

Dora a plant woman who favors to go around naked as she buries herself underground. The top her head is a flower with the leaves acting as her hair. Her body is slender while having a busty figure with F cups. She can create pollen that is toxic or have other effects on beings that breath it.

Saya a blue slime woman who is related to Milfy as they both came from the same mother but with different fathers. Unlike her sister she is mostly silence any rarely shows emotions. Unlike Milfy she keeps her body more blob like then gel like. She likes to keep her breasts around F cups.

Aruba is a cat woman with two large cat ears and a long tail. She is furless expect for her head and tail of brown fur. She is flanked by her fellow clans women Marina a white furred catwoman and Merina a black furred catwoman. Their voluptuous bodies are barely covered by the white skimpy swimsuit like cloths they wear. All three sported E cups, that didn't slow them down at the slightest.

Ezelda is a blonde long haired lamia with a red scaled snake body. She only wears a cloth that covers her breasts. She's the leader of the soldiers of the mountain in charge of defending and leading raids on human settlements. The raids are to capture human males as the cum of men are the best food for the monsters.

!

In the Throne Room -

Sitting on her throne he current Monster Lord Alipheese Fateburn XVI commonly known as Alice, waited for the two other queens. She is a unique form of Echidna, which is a more advanced species of lamia. However, the family of Monster Lords possesses several unique traits; most notably the flowers on her hair which are both independent organisms and an extension of her hair. She wields magic ability far more potent than any other mortal monster as well as great physical strength. Alice may manipulate her lower body in a variety of abnormal and often unsightly ways, often revealing tentacles, an ability likely exclusive to Monster Lords. As the Monster Lord, Alice possesses extreme physical strength as well as dangerous magic. In addition, she is capable of inflicting numerous status ailments through her eyes.

Her upper body is that of a purple skinned woman, with long white hair with two horns growing on top of her head. Her lower body is that of a purple scaled snakes. But she can change her form to full human when she wants. In both forms she has a slender form that betrays her hidden strength, she wears a black skimpy top that barely covers her G cup size breasts, and a short black skirt.

Usually, when a Monster is selected, the heir to the throne has to battle a challenger. However the last coronation saw four powerful monsters vouch for power against Alice XVI, being Alma Elma, the free-spirited Queen of the Succubi, Tamamo, the kitsune tutor with a vast history, Erubetie, the Queen of all slimes and Granberia, the dragon kin with unmatched swordplay.

During the battle, the winner would become the next Monster Lord, Alma Elma left the match early on a pure whim, Tamamo and Erubetie also knocked each other out simultaneously later in battle. This left Granberia to battle Alice, although Alice managed to win after seeing every move that the dragonkin had at her disposal.

After being defeated by Alice for the right to the Monster Lord's throne, the Four Heavenly Knights were formed from the other combatants as a means of keeping power in check, though the Monster Lord does question their actions sometimes as they all tend to do their own thing. Currently they're waiting with Alice to meet the two monster queens and their escorts.

Alma Elma member of the Four Heavenly Knights, in the battle royal for the title of Monster Lord she forfeited early on, essentially coming fourth in the battle. She is the Queen of the Succubi, however she doesn't seem to lead them and, as Alice states: she doubts Alma Elma "gives a damn about her race's prosperity". Despite this, she is fiercely respective to the Monster Lord.

Alma Elma appears a tall long purple haired woman, with red eyes. Like all of her kind her body is built to be sexy. An athletic body, muscled in the calves, thighs, buttocks, and back. Yet the body frame was undeniably slender, carrying the delicateness of femininity. Her H cup size breasts, heart shape bottom, and hourglass figure made her a sight to behold. She has a pair of large demon wings on her back, two horns growing out of her head and a long tail that ends with three finger like tips that she can use as a third hand. She can also use her tail to drain men of sperm or use it to eat them by expanding it to swallow men whole. She wears nothing but a purple bikini bottom and a purple corset that showed off her goods, stockings and a long cape that opens in the middle to free her wings.

Master of the wind, she uses it to adjust her speed; almost no one can catch her. Additionally, she is surprisingly skilled in martial arts, and is a force to be reckoned with in hand-to-hand combat. Alma Elma is known to be very mysterious even amongst her fellow Heavenly Knights and Alice, only known to often forfeit battles out of pure whim and not fighting seriously.

Tamamo the leader and queen of the kitsune and one of the Four Heavenly Knights coming second alongside Erubetie when she, the other Knights and Alice clashed to decide who would be the next Monster Lord. Despite her young appearance, she is the most powerful animal-based monster and acted as a mother figure to Alice XV (Fifteenth) and Alice XVI (Sixteenth) when she was being raised to be the next Monster Lord; one rumor states that Tamamo was the mentor of the Monster Lord for five generations straight. Her hometown is Yamatai Village, and her favorite food is fried tofu.

As she takes the form of a young girl and wears a white and purple robe, making many people who first meet her think she's nothing more than a child. Which she uses to trick people, as many find her large green eyes, soft yellow hair and large nine tails and fox ears. Cause people to find her more cute then scary, as many kitsune use to their advantage. But this form isn't her true form as she can take a adult form when she wants but few have ever seen it. She is a master of earth magic, using it to make herself immune to most attacks as well as dealing incredible amounts of damage. Tamamo's personality is somewhat close to Alma Elma's in that she is fairly relaxed and easy going, however she is not malicious nor cruel.

The last is Granberia, also known as the Swordswoman of Fire of the Four Heavenly Knights. She is a dragonkin (dragons with humanoid appearances) abandoned at a young age, left in care of Salamander. She takes pride in her swordsman skills, and it is said that no one can match her abilities. She is 24 and is by far the youngest of the Heavenly Knights.

She wears black metal armor with a long purple cape all the time. The armor doesn't cover much of her body but her green scaled dragon hide is as strong as armor. Her body is slender while being very strong as all dragonkin are. She has the smallest breasts of the Knights at an A cup which she doesn't really care about, as she focus more on improving her sword skills.

An expert in the arts of fire, she douses her blade with it to deal sharp damage. However, despite her title and main elemental attribute, Granberia is also capable of using wind, earth and water, having mastered the power of water at the age of five as well as showing mastery of the wind and earth. She mentions that these abilities are "natural" for a warrior, and the "attribute it's associated with is meaningless". She also despises the weak being bullied. As a swordswoman, she continuously holds back on her power and does not prefer killing others. She also longs to battle a powerful warrior. However, when it comes to rape, she can't help herself, but play with her defeated opponents. Most of the time, she will take the defeated man back to the Monster Lord's Castle and keep him as a sex slave.

Unlike the other Heavenly Knights, Granberia is the only one seen upholding her duties. She is known to be fiercely loyal to Alice, and most of Granberia's actions are done under the Monster Lord's will. However, like the other Knights, the monster swordswoman sometimes does things she wants, some of which Alice does not approve.

Erubetie last of the Four Heavenly Knights, she came joint second in a battle royal for the title of Monster Lord when she and Tamamo knocked each other out, leaving Granberia and Alice as the final combatants. The Queen of the slimes, Erubetie is embittered over humanity's pollution of water, drastically reducing the slime population in the process. She is calm and emotionless, and often keeps to herself, as she shut herself in the Undine's Spring, the largest home of slimes. She's a blue slime woman who's body is always changing to suit her needs.

Erubetie is a collective consciousness of approximately ten thousand women who she has absorbed throughout her life, pulled together by one iron will. Her personality is therefore said by the encyclopedia to be warped by these multiple individuals absorbed. All of those absorbed by Erubetie were female, while all of the males were dissolved into food. Manipulator of water, she can use her body to create powerful whirlpools. Hateful of humans for their actions, she will kill them without mercy.

The main doors open as the two queens and their escorts entered the throne room. Standing on the sides are many monsters from the 3 kingdoms. They came to the castle to watch. For the 3 queens have came together to fight each other and the winner will become the lord of the 3 strongest monsters kingdoms of the world. For they have been fighting among themselves for too long over which piece of land belongs to who, or fighting over their food source of men. While they can eat normal foods sperm from human men is something that all monsters need to survive. Which is why they decided to combine their 3 kingdoms together under one rule.

"Welcome to my castle," Alice said greeting her two fellow rulers.

"Nice place," Dragona said.

"But it is rather old," Xueli said having her castle built with more up to date features.

"It has been here since the first monster lord," Alice said.

"But talking about castles isn't why we're here," Dragona said.

"No it isn't. It's time for us to see who will be the true monster lord," Xueli said.

"Yes we have been fighting each other too much of late. We only need one monster lord," Alice said as she got off her throne and move towards the two queens. In the center of the large throne room is a circle drawn on the ground. The circle once turn on would prevent any powerful attacks from hitting the bystanders watching the fight.

"Now before you three fight remember the rules," Tamamo said stepping next to the three. "Once the match begins you can't leave the circle for the protection of the bystanders. No cheating or having someone help you during the fight as it's a royal rumble between just the 3 of you. No outside weapons except for what you have on you right now. You win by either killing, knocking out, or pinning the others to the ground for more then 10 seconds."

"We already know that," Xueli said.

"And let's all agree not to use any attacks that are powerful enough to destroy the castle," Alice said. "Or we'll have to fight at the one who use it and destroyed my home."

"Okay we won't go overboard," Dragona said.

"Good now wait till, I'm out of the circle," Tamamo said as she takes her leave.

"Does anyone want to join? There's still time to try your luck," Xueli said.

"No thanks," Dora said as she and the other monsters just wanted to watch. Because they didn't want to step into the ring with the big 3 in the monster world.

"Is everyone ready?" Alice ask looking at the two other queens.

"Ready," Dragona said.

Before the three could start their match, a tear in time and space open in front of them. Flying out of the tear that close behind him, is a young man. Who slam into the three queens knocking them down flat on their backs. The young man is dress in a silk red shirt and black pants, wearing black slippers. He has black hair tied in a pigtail, he has a slender but powerful built body, large blue eyes and handsome face. Which is between Alice's breasts as he had landed on top of her, while his hands are now on top of both Xueli's and Dragona's breasts.

"I told Akane not to use the mirror," Ranma said as Akane had found the mirror and after her finding him with Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi made a wish to send him to a land of perverts.

Ranma finally took note that he fell on top of three women, his face between one ample mounds while his hands between the other two. Looking up to the face of the woman he has his face between her breasts, she is beautiful but Ranma knows she isn't a normal human, as she has purple skin and white hair, with horns poking out. Looking to his right he sees another beauty, dusty skin, pink hair, scales on her neck, and horns. To his left is a pale blue skin beauty with long black hair. And all three of them are glaring death daggers at him.

"Sorry about this," Ranma said leaping to his feet and getting his first good look at the place where he ended up. And blink as he saw he's in the middle of a room full of female monsters right out of a hentai.

"Looks like one of those heroes that pop up now and then," Xueli said as she, Dragona, and Alice got off the floor.

"You have to give him credit for thinking he's strong enough to fight against the three of us. Not to mention that he has the nerve to feel us up," Alice said.

"Well can you blame him. It's something that he got to enjoy before we kill him," Dragona said.

"Wait I don't want to fight," Ranma said.

"Too bad!" Alice growls as she launches herself at Ranma followed by Xueli and Dragona.

Ranma quickly found himself reliving his fight with the bird prince and the dragon prince. The three monster girls attacking him are very strong and powerful. The snake one is very fact and has a quick reaction time, just like a real snake. The dragon girl was like hitting a metal plate, and as strong as one. The pale blue one, has transformed the tips of her wings into tentacles, reminded him of the fights with Pantyhose. He knows that he needed to think of something and quick.

"He's not bad," Alma Elma said watching the fight. "He just doesn't have the strength to back up his skill. He's strong for a human but using nothing but your fist against monsters is just foolhardy."

"I hope they won't just kill him," Paula said eying the young man fighting off the combine efforts of the three queens.

"It's rare to see a human as strong as he is," Granberia said wondering how he would be with a sword.

Ranma gathered enough energy after making the three attacking monster women madder then they already were. Unleashed the Hiryu Shoten, causing a cyclone to appear in the middle of the room. The three queens were taken by surprise as they were suck into the turning wind. The wind died down as the three queens fell to the ground out cold.

"How did he do that?" Yue ask seeing the three queens defeated.

"Does this mean he's the new Monster Lord?" Aruba ask.

"Yes it does as the rule said nothing about the new Monster Lord having to be a monster," Amu said.

"No he's not," Insecta said stepping into the circle. The other high ranking monsters seeing this also entered the circle, surrounding Ranma on all sides.

"So you all want to take me on?" Ranma ask wondering if he'll be able to take them all on. The three queens gave him enough trouble as it is.

"Not without us," Alice said as she and the other two queens pick themselves up.

"That was a impressive attack," Xueli said.

"But we're not going to be playing around anymore," Dragona said.

"You three were just playing?" Ranma ask worried then blush seeing that the wind had blown off the garments that passed off as clothing revealing their bodies to him. Which the monsters noticed causing them to smirk.

"Not use to seeing naked bodies?" Dragona ask cupping her breasts, and making Ranma gulp.

"Well then let's fight sexy," Tamamo said as she got naked and transformed into her adult form sporting large F cups. The other monsters also took off their clothes showing off their sexy bodies to Ranma.

"Would you mind putting on some clothes," Ranma ask as the women around him are much sexier then the girls back home.

Saya, Milfy, and Erubetie launch themselves at Ranma, who found his feet stuck to the ground. The three slimes had pooled port of themselves along the floor trapping Ranma's feet. Ranma could do nothing as the three slimes slam into his body, trapping him between their surprisingly dense bodies. Milfy has a more gel like body, while Erubetie has a more liquid one, and Saya has a incredibly soft and sticky one. It seems like each slime's body is unique. Their slimy bodies mix together, as each of their unique temperatures and consistencies wrap and absorb different parts of Ranma's body. Ranma couldn't fight his way out as the slimes bodies were just too soft while dense at the same time, leaving him trap.

"Got you now," Milfy giggles as she forms her upper body so she's wrap around his front.

"There is no escape," Saya said on his left.

"Let's just eat him," Erubetie suggested.

"Not yet just eat away his clothes first so we can have a good look at him," Alice said enjoying the look of helplessness on Ranma's face.

The slime girls ate away at Ranma's clothes leaving him naked. Thanks to their bodies being semi-transparent the other monsters got to see all the good bits. And because of the warmth and softness of the slime girls bodies, cause him to get a hard on in front of the monster girls. Ranma saw the looks of a hungry animal in the eyes of the women while they blush staring at him.

"Well built, handsome, and is well equip to pleasure a woman," Dragona said licking her lips.

"Since he did beat us that makes him the new Monster Lord," Alice said. "What is your name?"

"Ranma," he answers.

"Well Lord Ranma you might have won the title but you still need to earn it," Xueli said. "You just have to please all of us before we'll honor the title."

"Wait all of you?" Ranma ask seeing the hungry looks.

"That's right all of us," Alice said as she and the others piled on Ranma.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I have combine Monster Girl Quest and Violated Hero worlds together.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Monster Lord 2 –

In Hellgondo a new monster lord reign after defeating the three monster queens. Word spread quickly through the monster settlements of their new lord. Which was made more surprising by the fact their new lord is a human male, who managed to defeat all three of the queens fighting for the title. But for him to earn the right for the title the three monster queens and their high ranking monsters, the new lord would have to please them.

Ranma the new Monster lord was made into the three queen's plaything. Since then, they and their high ranking generals have tormented him to their hearts content. Ranma has to satisfy all of them before they would think of him as their lord. Ranma quickly learned that the monster girls feed on semen and they all find his semen to be the most delicious and most filling.

Ranma became the main food source for the monsters. The monsters milk him filling glass jars to feed other monsters. Ranma learned that if a monster doesn't feed on semen for more than a year they die, stronger monsters are able to survive longer or by sleeping till they find a man. They can survive eating other food items but they need to feed on semen either from a man or by eating a monster who had. (1) If it wasn't for what was done to Ranma during his first day in this new world, he would have died.

!

Flashback -

"I can't do this anymore," Ranma moaned as he lays on his back spent. All around him are the monster girls who made him into a man.

Ranma couldn't fight back against all of them as the slime girls held him in their bodies as the other monsters took their turns on him. It was a feeding frenzy, and he was the chum. The fury in those eyes was the same motivation as that of a pack of starving wolves. But it wasn't the lips in their faces they wanted to feed, it was their lower lips. In seconds, Ranma was enveloped by a writhing cage of sweaty thighs, clutching hands, and boobs. Everywhere his hands roved, they touched pliant tits larger than basketballs, soft as liquid pillows, with the pneumatic buoyancy of party-balloon helium. These rovings never failed to elicit screams of pleasure.

But for now, all attention in the castle was centered upon his rapidly-hardening cock. Something in the way they smelled, the sweet taste of the sweat pouring from their glistening, athletic bodies, put his shlong into high-gear, as though he'd overdosed on viagra. The one who took him first was Alice, her cunt like a second mouth as her inner folds squeezed and teased his manhood with inhuman dexterity. But he didn't get a chance to study her in more detail, there were too many boobs shoved into his face, too many jutting nipples trying to thrust themselves inside his mouth. They seemed to be picking him up... and.. whoa, the monsters were beneath him as well. No longer content to allow him to lie on the floor, they lifted him, so that now every surface of his skin was in contact with slippery, monster girl flesh.

They nibbled his ears, whispering into them lurid obscenities that gave him goosebumps. Breasts, nipples and all hovered above his face, until one of them slammed her drooling pussy into his mouth, while struggling to breathe, he inadvertently pleasured both her, and the other siren that grabbed his left hand and shoved it into her own cunt, frantic muscles gripping him as he caressed her inner sanctum. His body quaked with the fury of his first orgasm, wait was it his first? He didn't know anymore but trying to peer past the clits, boobs, and thighs in his field of view, he saw that his hard schlong was unattended for a moment.

Alice had fallen off of him having came as well, quivering with orgasm she was easily pulled off by the two other queens and Dragona impaled herself on him next. After she gave Ranma and herself an orgasm, Xueli took her place. After she had her turn the other monsters wrestled and fought with each other over which would be the next to savor his manhood. They were wolves; a pack of slavering bitches fighting over a piece of meat. A long, hard piece of meat. Finally a smaller, slender monster Amu, slipped past the others and impaled herself upon Ranma's cock while the others still struggled with each other. He couldn't help but admire her cunning.

The orgasms were getting worse...or better. Each explosion of rapture seemed to drain him more and more, until his mind began to cloud with ecstasy. It was impossible for him to have so much cum. He emptied himself, yet he couldn't deflate; the monsters wouldn't let him, and he was in their world now; and in their cunts. Still, it went on. He couldn't tell if it had been hours, days, years? But they wouldn't allow him to stop, the hungering monsters would not permit him to go soft. As the orgy continued, Ranma could feel his own lust rising impossibly, inspite of uncounted orgasms. He howled with strength and glee, at least until a nipple was thrust into his mouth. It would never end, there could be no escape. Till as one the monster girls that made up the cocoon of flesh that surrounded him, broke away leaving him laying on his back on the ground with all of the monsters standing around him.

"Well done, you have satisfied all of us, even making us cum before you. Now Ranma as the new Monster Lord you have to do the best for your subjects. And the vitality your semen has is feeding many of your hungry subjects," Alice smiles down at him. Never before she had ever tasted such energy filled semen before.

"I'm at my limit," Ranma said as the monsters are draining him faster then he could recover.

"Ranma does have a point," Dragona said.

"It be a shame for him to die. It's amazing that he didn't die," Xueli said licking her lips at the memory of her time with him.

"Even with us casting healing spells on him, I'm still amazed that he survived," Alice said.

"That's why we should bond him to us," Dragona said eyeing the other two.

"Bond what does that mean?" Ranma ask.

The surrounding monsters stare intently and flash him deviant, flirtatious smiles. As one the three queens chanted three different spells causing runes to appear on Ranma's body. Ranma could feel the energy of the runes flowing into him as the three queens subjected him to their spells. When it was over Ranma's body is covered in three different color runes, blue from Xueli, red from Dragona, and black from Alice.

"There now you're bond to the three of us. You will live as long as anyone of us does and will always regenerate your body. So you can cum as many times as needed without dying," Alice explains. (2)

"And since we three are the ones who bond to you are much stronger then you were before. Meaning you'll be able to last longer and we won't have to hold back as much, now that you have the strength and stamina. Why else you think we only took one orgasm from you from each of us. You would have died before you even finish with the three of us before you were given to the others," Xueli said licking her lips.

"You all were holding back?" Ranma ask.

"Of course we have to hold back so we wouldn't crush you or break something," Dragona said. (3)

"So now that you're bonded to us, you have become the link between our three kingdoms. You are now the Monster Lord of the three kingdoms and we are your queens," Alice explains.

"Wait I never agreed to this," Ranma said.

"You should have thought about that before you step into the circle and fought the three of us," Dragona said.

"You're the first human who has ever managed to knock me out by himself and against two others who match me in power," Xueli said.

"I still won't honor his title till he has defeated me," Insecta said.

"I agree with her. I wish to test my sword against his fighting skills," Granberia adds.

"You two seem to have already been submitted by his sword," Alma Elma smirk at the two. "But of course it is a rather large sword he has between his legs. And you two never really bothered with men before."

"Our new lord did beat the queens by himself without any weapon but his fist," Yue said.

"I'm the best there is," Ranma said feeling his energy renewed pick himself up.

"Oh really? Then prove it by defeating us," Amu said.

"Alright bring it on," Ranma said preparing himself for battle.

The monsters around him simply all came at him at the same time. They grab different parts of him body as the once again wrap him in a cocoon of soft flesh. And once again Ranma finds himself being taken by the monster women that have trap him in their wiggling mass.

!

Present -

Since then Ranma has become the sex toy for all the monsters in the castle. Besiders being taken by the three queens by themselves, he was taken by other groups of monsters. Because he's the new Monster Lord he has to be the thing that binds them all together. He has spent his days just laying on his back having sex with one monster girl after another. Ranma didn't even wore clothes as the only item of clothing he was given is a loincloth to wear. In fact the monsters took him to meet some of the different races that make up his new domain. Each time they enhanced his body so he'll be able to please his new subjects better.

In the slime pit, Saya, Milfy, and Erubetie introduced him to the other members of their kind. The pit is a wonderful place of beauty, a underground spring that's lighted by glowing crystals. There Ranma found himself surrounded by hundreds of slime girls, all different colors and textures, coming from the three different kingdoms to meet him. Ranma tried to fight off their advancements but his fist just got stuck in their bodies, to their amusement. And since their bodies are slime they could be blow to pieces and they would be able to pull themselves back together. The only way he could see to beat them is by drying them out.

The slimes girls having their fun playing with him, all merged together forming a mass of different colored blob. It reminded Ranma of that time he made jello by pouring many different flavors into one bowl. The jello he made was huge and different shades of colors. And that's what he was looking at right now. Ranma was quickly engulfed into the mass, till he was in the very center finding himself in a air bubble. There he found the bubble walls are lined with the faces of all the slime girls that make up the mass.

Turns out that when slimes merged together like this without trying to consume each other, they share everything together. Which means they would all have sex with him simultaneously as all their bodies have become one. Ranma was treated to the unique temperatures and consistencies of the slime girls all of whom were having sex with him all at once. With the faces of girls surrounding him and telling him how good he taste and making lewd remarks, Ranma found himself in bliss. For the slime girls while didn't let him rest made sure he got nothing but pleasure from them.

When he complained that even with the spell the queens cast on him, he still has limits. Saya, Milfy, and Erubetie upper bodies appeared in front of him. Saya and Erubetie merged their breasts with Milfy's who was in the middle, forming one giant boob mix of their different slimes. They shove their mix nipple into his mouth forcing him to drink their milk. The other slimes seeing their added their own milk to the feeding, till Ranma was full. The slime milk coming from hundreds of different slimes as well as the three strongest, made Ranma stronger. For milk from a slime gives anyone who drink it's the power to regenerate like a slime, for awhile anyways. For men not only it means wounds heal fast but their balls would produce semen fast after each time they came. But Saya, Milfy, and Erubetie did more than that as they enhanced the milk with magic making it permanent for Ranma, and much more powerful so he would regenerate in seconds.

They tested it out as all the slimes started playing with him. Upper bodies of slimes girls press on all sides of his body, using their breasts to covers his upper body, while their combined mass attach his cock. Ranma found himself helpless as the slime girls made him cum again and again into their mix bodies. Filling them with energy, making them want more as they could feel themselves getting stronger each time.

!

With Insecta, Yue, and Dora they took Ranma into a deep forest populated by many insect and plant girls. Many of them had teleported to the forest to meet their new lord as the word was sent out to every forest and hive. The different kinds of Alraunes and Dryads their personality and appearance vary wildly depending on the type. Most of them have the upper body of a woman with the lower part that of a plant. While they can live off photosynthesis alone, they still prefer male semen. For the insect girls they came in many different types many of them having a symbiotic relationship with the plant girls. Many of them feed off of the nectar that the plant girls produce from their breasts. Others like the Arachnes work together with plant girls, the smell of the plant girls luring men and the insect girls trapping them.

Each of the two groups gave him a gift to welcome their new lord. The plant girls fed him nectar created using the mixture of many high level plant girls. Then the insect girls fed him jelly made from the combine royal jelly of the insect queens. The two gifts made his body stronger, by giving his body immune system a supercharge, and made him immune to any poison or sickness. His body also became immune to acids and other things that would quickly eat away a normal human body, or become fused with something.

Insecta, Yue, and Dora told him they did this so that he would die from having sex with the insect and plant girls. For some of them have sex with men usually means the man would die from the acid or become a mindless slave to either a plant or insect girl, whose poison is a drug to men. Insecta told him that without the two gifts he had taken, if she would eat him and keep him inside his body, that after enough time has pass he would no longer be able to survive outside her body. Inside her giant insect body the walls of flesh provide nourishment keeping him alive. He would be kept in her womb where her main body can freely enter at will. Yue added that, like her the poisons that many insect girls use would be very harmful to him. Dora told him that many plant girls do the same with any man they catch as well. Men are fused to the plant girl, sometimes having his cock stuck inside her, so that they always be mating. With the enchantments he'll be able to free himself and would never be trap inside a monster girl or become fused to one.

Dora, Yue, and Insecta removed his loincloth showing off his tool to their two races. The swarm of monster girl all have their enthusiastic gazes fixed on his crotch, specifically concentrating on Ranma's exposed, erect penis. Dora told him not to worry about running out of energy as the nectar of the plant girls would restore his body and have him produce more semen for them to feed upon. Insecta told him that she would shallow him whole or allow him to be eaten either, the other monsters would never forgive her if they lose their new sex toy lord, because of some hungry monster who couldn't control herself. Ranma could only let out a yelp as the plant girls and insect girls close in to start their feeding on him.

!

Alice, Paula, and Ezelda took him to a underground hot spring. There are many different kinds of reptiles and amphibians, frogs, newts, lizards, snakes, gators, and even turtle girls. There are also some mermaids, crab, fish, and other water type girls who could survive out of water. Ranma saw two squid like monster girls, the Kraken and Poseidoness the two queens of the sea both high level Scylla type monsters. Turns out the hot spring connects to a river that connects to the sea, the hot spring is a favorite place for cold blooded monster girls to meet. For the warmth of the hot spring kept the reptiles and amphibians warm and the water also good for the water girls to survive, even if they're sea types.

Like before the monster girls they give him some more enhancements. Which Ranma was force to take as Alice, Paula, and Ezelda have him bond in their tails, while they cast spells on him. With all their organs being in their upper human half, their tails are nothing but solid mass of muscles and bones. Like with the plant girls Ranma was given a potion that makes him immune to all poisons from any reptiles or amphibians monster girls. From the two sea queens they cast on him a spell that would allow him to breath and survive underwater. The new enhancements also given him the ability to survive without food or water like many reptiles and amphibians. And survive heat and cold from the sea as many of the water life can survive the heat of volcano vent that boils the water to icy northern seas. In fact he can now survive in just about any place, from sandy deserts to being in water for months.

Alice, Paula, and Ezelda release him into a shallow hot spring so that he's in the middle of the group of monsters. Ranma found out that reptiles or amphibians being cold blooded love to hold a warm body to their body. And that many water type girls give off a mucus slime over their bodies so that they don't dry out of water. Which is why they like the hot spring as it's prefect for their races to mingle. The surrounding monsters entered the spring till it was full, the monsters left just had to wait their turn with their new lord. Ranma himself was trap between Kraken and Poseidoness who wrap their tentacles around him. Alice then informed him that the spring has been enchanted so it's now a healing spring, which meant no matter how many times he came the spring would heal him so every single monster in the spring could take all they want from him. Ranma just gave a sigh as he's glad that the monster girls haven't discovered he could turn into a girl, especially since he's trap with many monster girls with tentacles. And spent a long time pleasing all the monsters in the hot spring.

!

Dragona and Granberia took him to the dragon cave, where dragons from all over came to meet the new male monster lord. The dragons girls all came in different types from both winged and flightless dragons, to Wurms with their lamia like bodies, the Wyvems with both arms being huge wings, to the Ryu who are distinguished by having a long lower body like that of a lamia. They can wave their bodies to swim freely through the water, and despite their lack of wings, they dance elegantly through the skies. They also have the power to control the weather.

Although they have high intelligence their behavior and emotions are strongly governed by their instincts, they can't go against them. They are champions of the earth and they look down on humans as worthless insignificant beings. They take an arrogant high handed attitude towards not only humans but other monsters as well. But do to the fact that male dragons are so rare that most dragons can't even remember the last time one was born, that they view human males as males of their race. For that reason exactly opposite of their attitudes their instinct gives them a power aversion to harming humans. Because of it they can't harm people without reason even though they have the power to take a human life effortlessly. They even end up having endearing feelings for humans. Males who they take as their mate become their most valuable treasure and are not allowed to leave their sight.

Granberia still wanted to fight him as see wanted to test herself against one who defeated the three queens. The other dragons look at Dragona who told them it did happen, which surprise the other dragons as Dragona is the strongest of the dragons. As becoming the queen of dragons is a path of clawing and biting to the top. In fact because of their hard scales they normal don't wear much clothing or armor. As few monsters are able to really hurt them, yet alone a human.

During the fight with Granberia, Ranma found himself on the ran. As unlike his battle with the queens, Granberia didn't have to worry about hitting someone by mistake and that she's armed with a sword. Ranma used all of his fighting skills against Granberia who barely felt his attacks, because she covers the soft parts of her body with armor and Ranma just had his fist. He even threw ki blast at her with little effect. Ranma took a couple of blows too, but the protection spells cast upon him protected his body from attacks that would had killed him. Ranma finally realized that fighting a full blooded dragon is vastly different from fighting a diluted blood line Musk prince. She's fast, strong, and powerful, with the skill to back them up. Ranma managed to disarm her by using the breaking point on the flat side of her sword. Which cause her to become angry and started attacking him with her claws. Ranma found out that her tail is one solid mass of muscle and bones that hit harder then pig boy. But he got her mad and that's all that counts as he used the same move he used on the queens to defeat her, using her anger to fuel the cyclone. The move got all the dragons watching to stare in amazement seeing such a powerful attack. They quickly realized that move only works when the foe the move is used on is angry, using it to fuel it. Which Dragona realized as well. (4)

Before Granberia fell back to earth Ranma caught her, then blush seeing that her armor was blown off and that she's wearing nothing underneath. Ranma quickly found him found himself surrounded by the assembled dragons. Dragona smiled at him and told him he did well in defeating her and Granberia the two strongest dragons. But now it was time for him to please her and the other dragons. Granberia woke up just then and grab him before he could try to run away. And once she gotten a hold of him she proved to be too strong for him to break free, yet alone the other dragons who grab him as well.

Ranma told them that he'll be crush, since all of them are dragons with much stronger bodies then he has. He remembered too well has much force Dragona and Granberia put on him when they came. Even if his body now heals and tougher, they would crack or break his bones. Dragona and several other magic using monsters chanted a spell, causing all of the dragons surrounding Ranma to glow red energy. The red energy flew off the dragons and entered Ranma. Dragona told him they have given him the toughness of a dragon, his skin is harder, his flesh harder to harm, and his bones harder to break. And the best part is that she and the other dragons wouldn't have to hold back so they wouldn't just outright kill him.

Ranma tried to talk himself out of it, but the dragon women around him just rub him with their hands and give him seductive smiles as if to say they aren't about to stop now. Dragona smiles seeing the bulge only being covered by a thin loincloth, she uncovers Ranma's cock causing the other dragons to blush seeing his size. Ranma could only gulp as the dragon girls lick their lips and drove in for the feast.

!

Inside a castle, Xueli, Amu, and Alma Elma brought Ranma to meet a horde of human type monsters. Ranma made out some of the different types of monsters that filled the castle, Goblin, Orc, Dullahan, Vampire, Cyclops, Ghoul, Mummy, Golem, Imp, Succubus, Ogre, Troll,, Zombie, Oni, and more. All of them having heard of him wanted to meet the human male who defeated the three queens at the same time. And seeing him a handsome young man, wearing nothing but a loincloth got them licking their lips.

Xueli explained to him that the castle sits on a place where magic gathers, making it a place where it's easy to cast powerful magic. Xueli being a powerful magic user didn't want her new lord to be harm by magic. So she and other powerful magic using monsters chanted spells, putting one protection spell after another on him. The protection spells made him effectively impregnable to magic, from being turn to stone to being mind controlled, having his life force suck out of him or being cursed. They even toss in a shield spell that would stop melee attacks from hurting him by creating a shield around his body, but enough blow and the shield would break. The shield would regenerate but before that he'll be without protection.

Ranma revealed that he already has a magical curse on him. With a glass of cold water he transformed into a a short busty redhead before the horde of monsters. Xueli wanted to know if he was a human female who got curse or if she's a Doppelganger. Ranma told them he wasn't, he was a man before he fell into a cursed pool where you change into the last thing that drown in the pool. Ranma ask if they could lift the curse from him.

Xueli, Amu, and Alma Elma after looking over Ranko as Ranma calls himself in his girl form ask why. They found his girl form to be cute and sexy. Which cause Ranma to sweat seeing the looks on the monsters faces that they wouldn't mind having his girl form to play with. Which Ranma said that since they're going to have sex with him no matter what, he'll go along with it if they change him back.

They change him back to his male self and Ranma was lead to a massive bed brought in for the orgy. Xueli told him that he should put all his effort into this or they would see how his female self does instead. Ranma fed up with how the monster women keep on using him as their plaything, took charge for once. He push Xueli onto the bed and took her, even having both Amu and Alma Elma to lay at her sides so he could finger them would he pounded the demon queen. The three higher ranking monsters could only moan in pleasure as for once their lord took charge. The other monsters lick their lips seeing their new lord taking the three strongest human like monsters. They crowded around him as they watch and waited to serve under him.

!

Tamamo, Aruba, Marina, and Merina took him to Tamamo's hometown of Yamatai Village that reminded Ranma of his home. There Ranma found himself in the middle of a party being held in his honor. Monster girls from the three kingdoms had gathered to meet their new lord. Many of them being beast types and bird types, there are also elves among the party goers as well.

Tamamo introduced him to her clan of kitsune's girls, she's the only one with nine tails with only two others with more tails then six. Yao the eight tail kitsune and Nanabi who to Ranma's surprise has the upper body of a woman and lower body of a fox. And Aruba introduced him to her catgirl clan, which made Ranma nervous as he wonders if them being only part cat is the only reason he hasn't started acting like a cat. Unlike the other monster girls who just held him down and had sex with him, they're more friendly. Too friendly as he was treated to hugs with his head trap in marshmallow hell. He felt like a boot being played with by puppies.

Ranma was taken to a large temple where the ruling monster queens of the monster girls who came to the party waited to meet their new lord. The beast and bird monsters made up the largest population of the monster race. Ranma was introduced to the queens of the Centaurs, Unicorns, Harpy, Hawks, Crows, Wolves, Tanuki, Minotaurus, Holstaurus, Mouse, Yeti, Bear, and more. They all sat at tables around one large one with a feast of food on it. Which made Ranma well aware how hungry he was. The polished cherry wood table gleamed in the candlelight from the chandelier and the lanterns in wall niches, and heaping mounds of food filled the long expanse, platters of steamed crabs, savory fried fish, roasted young pigs, pitchers of sake and loaves of steaming fresh bread. Ranma has been eating but the monster girls don't even give him the chance to be by himself as there's always a group monster girl close by to serve him.

As he ate, Tamamo told him that the reason she brought him here is to teach him the ways of the monster race as well as meeting the queens of the races that made up the largest population of the monsters. He would stay in the village for a month to learn the history and culture of the monsters. And also for the monster queens to get to know their new lord.

Ranma ask if this means he's going to be force to have sex again. All the monster queens around him gave him a smirk. Tamamo told him that she's also going to train him to become a better lover and the other queens are going to be helping her to do it. Using her tails she wrap him up with her tails holding him in the air. She grab his loincloth and pulled it off, causing all the monster queens faces to turn lewd seeing the tool their new lord has. The Centaurs queen told him that he's impressive for his body size, which many of the larger monster girls agreed with. Tamamo told them that he makes it up by being able to stay hard even after cumming dozens of times.

The queens followed Tamamo who kept Ranma wrap in her tails as she lead them deeper into the temple. In a large room, Ranma saw a large circle draw with chalk in the middle. Tamamo release him in the middle and all the queens stood on the outside of the circle. All of them having strip off their clothing revealing their lovely bodies to Ranma. Tamamo explains to him that he's going to be bless with the animal lust, giving him the sexual drive of all the animals that the queens around him represent. One of the reasons why monsters are always horny is because it's always mating season for them. The spell would be like him taking a aphrodisiac, allowing him to press his body more in sex. And since human semen acts like a vitality drug for monsters, the spell would also enhance his sperm. With the way he's producing sperm the monsters would have a steady supply instead having to raid villages for men. Ranma ask if he or they needed to be naked for this. They didn't but after this they wanted to have sex with him. Ranma seeing he has no say in the matter agreed.

The circle magic activated with the monster energy from the assembled mammal and bird queens feeding it. Their energy flowed into Ranma giving him a more animal sex drive but as always with Ranma something unexpected happen. The curse he's under reacted with all the different monster energy being fed into Ranma. His body began changing in front of the queens. He became taller reaching around 6 foot, his frame filled out more but still slender built. His muscles became bigger but without enough bulk to slow him down, with a layer of fat over them, so they wouldn't just hit you but have to feel for it. Two antler like horns form on the side of his head, his eyes became cat like, his limbs became covered in green scales. Two large rainbow colored bird like wings burst from his back. But what got the queen's attention was the fact his sex organs were also becoming bigger as well.

The spell ended and the monster queens could only stare at what Ranma has become. A Kirin, the lord of all beasts. One that thank's to the bird queens is now lord of birds as well. The queens didn't even realized that they were walking towards him till they were upon him. The scent he's giving off sent their sex drives on overload. Ranma found himself once again buried in a mass of soft flesh, but this time he's going to show them he's not going to just lay back and take it. He's going to give them pleasure till they didn't know which way is up. He's stuck here and lord of three kingdoms of sex hungry monster girls, he might as well learn to enjoy it.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The monsters of this world need to consume semen to survive. Older and stronger monsters are able t survive without it but still prefer it to normal food. Younger and less powerful monsters have to consume semen or eat other monsters who had fed. Male monsters are as rare as hen's teeth so are guarded by a harem of monsters who feed on said monster, so much that no one outside the harem ever sees the male monster. For monsters that regularly feed on semen have more energy to use then monsters who don't. They're able to use high level energy or magical attacks that would drain or even kill other monsters without the energy reserves.

2 - With a magical bond from between the three monster queens and Ranma. Has enhanced Ranma, giving him a lifespan as long as any of the monsters he's bonded to live. Ranma is far stronger and more powerful now that he's bonded. He can now regenerate his energy or body. He gets most of his energy from the three queens, which they in turn get energy from him.

3 - Like in Daily Life with Monsters, monsters are much stronger then a normal human. And if they don't hold back they can easily kill a human. Ranma is stronger then a normal human but the strength level is comparing the strength of a human to that of a gorilla. So, I'm telling you now that in terms of strength Ranma can't match most of the monster girls.

4 - Ranma is weak but skilled, but skill doesn't make up for the vast difference in strength. For fighting a monster girl would be the same as a train fighter fighting against a wild animal like a bear. Rule of cool doesn't work as it does in many of my fics. So for all those reading Ranma being able to get the better of some monsters only works when they're not trying to kill him or trying that hard.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Monster Lord 3 –

In Hellgondo, Ranma who has become the new Monster Lord. Has also became a Kirin, the lord of all beasts. Thanks to all the enhancements he's been getting from all the different monsters, has somehow mixed with his chaotic nature where strange things always happens to him. Coming together to transformed him into a lord of all beasts, or in this case monsters. For the pheromones his new body is giving off is attaching monsters to him, like bears to honey.

"Is this all you girls want from me? Just be a stud having sex with all of you?" Ranma ask the three monsters queens.

"Why don't you like?" Alice smiles holding his arm between her breasts.

"You just smell so nice," Dragona said holding his other hand between her breasts.

"And thanks to your change you're more then equip to handle yourself with us," Xueli smiles as she rubs her soft rear on his improved cock, as it slides between her butt cheeks.

The monsters girls have been keeping him inside the castle ever since he came, transformed into a Kirin. They do this by having sex with him, at all times of the day and night. Well part of the night as they do let him sleep, but always with him being covered with monster girls holding onto him so he wouldn't try to escape. He learned that since he's a male monster, he would never be allowed to leave the safety of the castle. With male monsters being so rare, the female monsters of the castle are making sure he stays safe. They gave him a roof over his head, comfort, food, and all they ask in return is for him to have sex with them whenever they wanted to, which was all the time.

"But just with me laying back in the castle without anything to do but eat, sleep, and have sex," Ranma said.

"We can help you train," Xueli said impress with his fighting skills. Even more now that he has the strength to back it up.

"You girls just do what you can to grab me so you can hold me down and have sex with me," Ranma said.

"We can't help it. Once you start sweating you just start smelling so nice," Alice smiles.

Another thing that Ranma learned that all male monsters, release a powerful pheromone attracting female monsters around them. This way the male would be able to quickly build a harem of female monsters. The female monsters would take the male to a safe location and keep him safe and take care of him. According to the queens his is just too strong. To the point where it robs the surrounding monsters of their reason and makes them unable to think of anything but sex. He doesn't know if that's true or it just gives them an excuse to have sex with him.

"You're lucky you're in here and not outside where mobs of monsters will gang rape you. Our wills are just stronger then the others, allowing us to control ourselves better," Dragona said.

"I wouldn't say that," Ranma said.

"It's not our fault that you're just that good. Or that no matter how many times you cum, you just stay hard and never seem to run dry," Xueli said.

Everyday Ranma is milk filling jars to be either given or sold to monster girls. His semen being already rich in energy and taste before he was transformed, was now even more now he's a male monster. With his all but unlimited supply, as his balls never seem to stop making more he's been able to feed many of the monsters that live in the three kingdoms that he's lord of now. The monsters are making sure they don't over do things as more then once a male monsters was killed that way. Which is why whenever he's milk, monster girls train in healing would be with him, and food and water be given to him, giving him plenty of fuel. Ranma didn't like being seen as a cow, but with him feeding so many monsters, made it safer for the human settlements.

The monster girls simply found his semen more filling and tasty then other males, so with a steady supply they had no reason to seek other men. The only monsters that continue to attack human settlements, are the ones who like eating humans. Ranma wants them to put a stop to it, as he learned that monsters didn't need to eat humans. Ranma talk the three queens to put bounties on the monsters who continue to eat humans just because they wanted to. The queens did tell him that monsters will continue to eat humans who attack them without reason, which Ranma agreed with.

"Do you three really that sex hungry? I would like to do more then just have sex all the time. Isn't there something that, I can do?" Ranma ask them.

"Ranma through you us three are now joined as your wives," Alice said.

"And as a male monster it's our duty to keep you safe," Dragona said as she and the other dragon base dragons see Ranma as their prize jewel of their hordes. Which meant that they won't ever let him escape from their grip. For all the dragons of the three kingdoms now see Ranma as their mate and being a male monster makes them want him even more. The only thing that would replace him at their prize jewel, would be once they lay an egg baring their child. Then their mate would come second to the egg.

"Just let us deal with running the everyday task of running three kingdoms," Xueli said as she shoves her giant breasts into his face, followed by Alice and Dragona shoving their own equal size breasts into the sides of his head.

Before the three queens could have their way with him the doors of the chamber open. The three queens release Ranma from their marshmallow hell to see who came in. They had wanted Ranma to themselves, since becoming wives to Ranma the three queens had bonded in more ways then one. They gotten to know each other, as well as knowing every inch of the others bodies. They quickly learned that Ranma becomes more lustful seeing them playing with each other, and that he's getting better at pleasing them. That's why they wanted him to themselves, but once a monster girl or girls ask to join Ranma would agree. Sure they would be lying that they didn't enjoying having sex with him while having other women playing with them. But waiting for their turn is always a pain, but having a willing mouth eat them out or suckle their breasts did help pass the time.

Walking into the room is Insecta, Yua, and Erubetie each carrying a human female. Insecta in her massive insect form is holding her girl in her insect body's mouth, with only her head sticking out. Yua has hers wrap in her spider's silk, with only her head free. And Erubetie simply has her girl trap in her body, with only her head free of slime.

"These three girls suddenly appeared out of nowhere and scream when they saw us and began attacking," Yue explains.

"We were going to just eat them when the one in my mouth shouted where's Ranma," Insecta said.

"So we brought them here to see if Ranma knows them. If not we just eat them," Erubetie adds.

"Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi?" Ranma ask as he looks pass his three queen's bodies blocking his view.

"After you left because of Akane, we attack her. But ended up breaking the mirror. It took us awhile to put it back together and figure out how to send us to the place you were sent to," Ukyo said who's inside Insecta's mouth.

"Release them at once," Ranma said not wanting to see them harm. The there monster girls released their meals, who are all naked. Ukyo's clothes had melted in Insecta's mouth, Shampoo's clothes were rip off of her by Yue before being wrap up, and Kodachi's were eaten away in Erubetie's slime body.

"Darling where are we?" Kodachi said but lost herself as she saw that Ranma is naked as well. He's now like the women they have seen, he's now part animal, with horns growing out of his head. She and the other two girls quickly noticed that his cock was out for all to see, and that it's even bigger then they remember.

"You changed," Shampoo said as her eyes are lock onto his cock.

"We monsters feed on semen of human males. We made some improvements so that he'll be better at producing semen for us and able to stay hard all day long," Alice said seeing the glaze looks on the three's faces.

"Hold it right there. They still destroyed the jars of semen," a monsters girl shouted out stepping into the room.

She is Chow Chowchow, a Jiangshi or a reanimated corpse. She has light blue skin, white hair, and red eyes. She wore rags of a Chinese robe that showed off her shapely body and wore a black hat. She's a business woman who sells semen to monster women. She is joined by three other Jiangshis who are dress just like her. One looks like Chow but has blue hair and eyes. The next has dull green skin and long black hair. The last has grey skin and short blonde hair. She and her gang had come to the castle to get a shipment of semen for them to sell. Which were all destroyed by Ranma's girls when they panic seeing monsters all around them. (1)

"Ranma here will replace your lose with fresh semen," Dragona said as she waves the Jiangshis to Ranma.

"Fresh semen," Chow said as she and her girls lick their lips seeing their monster lord naked before them.

Chow and her girls rush forward mobbing Ranma before he knew what hit him. They attack his cock with their mouths, two attacking his balls, the other two his pole. More Jiangshis came into the room carrying jars to be filled by Ranma. Once Ranma fills them they would drink their fill and be fill with fresh sperm.

"Hey get away from Ranma!" Ukyo shouted as she, Kodachi and Shampoo could only watch as Ranma was taken by the horde of undead girls.

"You should be more worried what we're going to do to you for attacking us," Alice said as she and the other two queens appeared in front of the three younger girls.

"What are you going to do?" Kodachi ask Alice who's in front of her. Dragona is in front of Shampoo and Xueli is in front of Ukyo.

"Oh we're just going to force you to make up To the monsters you attack with your bodies," Dragona smiles.

"What?" Ukyo ask noticing how sexy the woman in front of her is.

"We're not into women," Shampoo said.

"Oh we're going to change that. Besides from what we learn of Ranma's past you three have been wanting to have sex with him. So tell me have anyone of you have ever taken someone his size before?" Xueli ask pointing to the large piece of meat being manhandle by the undead horde.

The three girls could only stare seeing the undead girls taking turns swallowing all that meat. They could tell it's over a foot long and so very thick, it be like an arm being shoved into them. The monster girls that they have seen all look to be out of a hentai, and built for one thing only. They have a feeling that the monsters would have no trouble at all in taking all of Ranma's tool into them. The undead girls are making Ranma cum into the jars filling them up before replacing it with an empty one. Looking at all the jars they realized that Ranma is going to fill all of the jars.

"Ranma is now a male monster and as you can see male monsters are very rare. And like us has a very high sex drive in fact thanks to all the enhancements we have been putting on him before he was transformed into a male monster, he has an even higher sex drive. So much that when Xueli tried to keep him to herself, by the time we found where she had hidden him, he had made her into a drooling idiot who had came so many times that she didn't knew which way was up," Dragona smirks at her fellow queen.

"You and Alice tried it yourselves," Xueli said blushing remembering how helpless she was in his arms.

"So you three are going to need to be loosen up first before taking him on," Alice said.

Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi could only gulp as the queens open their legs revealing their honey pots to them. They could see the cum dripping down that was pump into them by Ranma. The monsters behind them shove their faces into the sloppy mess, the queens grab their heads forcing them deeper into their honey pots. The girls were running out of air, the queen's didn't stop till the girls started eating them out. The queens seeing that the girls are doing what they wanted loosen their hold letting them get some air. They could tell the girls never had sex before but they will learn quickly.

Ranma for his part could only watch as the trio of girls from his world were force to please his three wives as they like to call themselves. He wanted to save them but remembering how many times they cause him pain, he figures it would teach them not to blindly attack next time. And knowing the girls they would be having them screaming on his meat pole after the undead girls are done with him. He already knows he's much bigger then any human male, and that the monsters girls being what they are can take him. For Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi they would need to be loosen up first before taking him on. Ranma's thought faded from his mind as the undead horde took their milking to high grade wanting for him to fill the jars faster so that once they're all filled, they be able to have real fun with him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Ideas for monster girls and their bios would be welcome.

!


End file.
